Toxic Resonance
by PalutenaX87
Summary: What happens when a certain Poison type Gym Leader joins Nate on his journey off into the Unova region? What happens when the pair start to develop feelings for each other? To be honest I don't really know yet either, but hey...let's see what happens, right. Features BassGuitarShipping and others. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm DDW, and I'm here to bring a new story. I have to say that I support BassGuitarShipping and that it's going to be one of the pairings of this fanfic. (Other pairings that will follow are BiancaXHilbert, CherenXHlida, and RosaXHugh.) So anyway, this story is going to more or less follow the story of the the BW game plot although as you read in the description, Nate will be joined on his journey by a certain Poisoned type Gym Leader. So on with the show I guess, but first...**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Nate watched in terror as Riolu fell, his HP had hit zero, while his foe's Lillipup stood over his own pokemon victoriously. Nate now only had one pokemon left on his team before this match was done and he lost. Returning his fighting type he stared at it's pokeball. His opponent then began to speak.

"Your Pokemon did well," Cheren began, "remember that this is not only your first gym battle, but their's as well. You need to remember that they are just as much in this battle as you are, Nate."

The young rookie trainer looked from the much more experienced battler, to his pokeball again, before smiling and nodding in an epiphany, "I understand. Thank you Riolu, you were awesome out there." Returning his pokemon to his belt, Nate pulled out his starter, "alright Oshawott, I know we can do this."

Cheren adjusted tie, as he his excitement began to build in his chest. This little habit of his was a reminder that he used to keep himself focused in the heat of battle. The new Gym Leader hadn't had a battle this fun since...since..."Alright, Nate! As a Gym Leader, I aim to be a wall for you to overcome. Lillipup use Tackle."

"Oshawott, use tackle too." Both pokemon hit eachother dead on. Although it seemed as though Cheren's pokemon took more damage. Still fatigued from its previous battle with Riolu. Even now, after his defeat, Nate saw that Riolu's contribution was paying off, and what's more that he was proud of his team. But what's more, he felt as though he was taking damage along with his pokemon, that he shared in their pain '_so this is want Cheren meant. Pokemon aren't meant to be tools as Team Plasma said, they're our partners, but even more. We're connected.' _

"Use Bite, Lillipup," the pup's fang bit into Oshawott's arm. Then it viscciously tossed him towards Nate's side. Nate was about to recall his first pokemon, seeing that he had already sustained a lot of damage. However, Oshawott simply got up, ambitious and not ready to give up. Giving it's trainer a look, Oshawott made it clear that it was not ready to give up yet, not until it was down and out.

"Alright Oshawott," Nate felt the blood running through his veins light on fire, blazing with the passion and the potential of a great trainer, which did not go unoticed by Cheren, "Water Gun, full power!" The blast of water shot out of the otter's mouth, rocketing the opponent's pokemon across the battlefield, past Cheren, and into the wall. It's eyes, reflecting the swirls that indicated a defeated pokemon. "We won?"

"Osha." The blue otter nodded his head towards his trainer, confirming his question.

"WE WON!" the fourteen year old rookie ran up and grabbed his first pokemon, hugging for all he was worth. Bring out his Riolu, he gave him an embrace as well. Beam at his partners, he spoke, "we won our first Gym battle! Thanks guys, I really couldn't have done it without you both."

Cheren decided now would be a good time to speak, "this! This is what a real Pokemon battle is," he approached the three of them. "That battle has made me feel really glad you were my first challenger as a Gym Leader… I give you this in honor of the strength you and your Pokémon showed!" With that being said, he gave him the Basic Badge, as proof of his victory at the Aspertia Gym. "You love your pokemon, as you face off against the other Gyms throught Unova, you will meet several Gym Leaders. While they have different personalities and training methods, one thing is certain. They too, love their Pokemon. I believe you will grow to be a great and powerful trainer."

"How come?"

Cheren smirked as he already had a responce ready, "you remind me of someone that I haven't seen in a while. Come on, I have a healing station in the building."

* * *

It was getting late in Virbank City. The sun was starting to set, while the shops were already closing up for the night. Meanwhile, walking through the streets was a usually energized Gym Leader was finding it hard to not be so exhausted after a twelve hour jam session. On top of finding the time to practice with her band, she also had to train her pokemon. Not like it mattered though, No one ever made it passed her two bandmates, Billy Jo and Nicky. Making it home, she let loose a small but nonetheless much needed sigh to breath out some steam. Opening the front door, she took in the appearance of her apartment.

The walls lacked any sort of pop or color as they remained as gray as they were when she and her father first moved in. Not that she was complaining or anything, she actually liked the nuetral color scheme. Well not nuetral, more like pessimistic and slightly depressing. Not that she would was depressed or anything, Roxie just prefered a less "girly" and bright approach to her style, including her choice of home decor. Well, that and she was pretty lazy and didn't feel like changing anything. The Kitchen was on her imediate right and the dinner table was in front of her. The daily routine, was that her dad would come by, get the mail and leave it for her to sort out. Then by the time he got home they would eat the dinner that she made. Roxie may have been many things, short tempered, a sick bass guitarist, and especially a tomboy, but one thing she was definetly not was a terrrible cook. The platinum blonde almost swore as soon as she saw the amount of letters were left for her on the nearby table. '_Maybe today I'll ask Grimer to in her father's food and poison the jerk.'_

"Hey, old man," she called out, but was met with silence, "the ass is probably still at the movie studio. What I wouldn't give for him to get negative feedback on his first film." She let out a small sigh. She did feel bad about not wanting her father to succeed, but she also knew that at least half of these were from many citizens that needed to have their captain transport them to Castelia City. Truth be told, he just wasn't that good. At both managing his time for two jobs...and at acting. "So let's see what kind of crap mail I got today. Fan mail, fan mail, a warning letter for my dad to get to work from his boss, bills and...a series of complaints from city residents about my old man. Arceus damn it." To add to the list, she was a fourteen and while she'll never voice her thoughts, she was to feel a bit insecure about herself. Whether it be her punk rock appearance or even her explosive personality, Roxie believed that overall, she wasn't too attractive. But that didn't mean she lost any of her confidence in battle or rockin' out. That's just who she was.

She was brought out of her musings by the sound of the door swinging open. She turned to face whoever dared to interupt her self assessment. It was Pop Roxie, "hey sweetheart. I just got back from the studio, what are all thoses?" He gestured to the paper that was in his daughter's hand. The man's face began to falter slightly when he saw that his daughter's mouth wasn't even budging.

"Look old man, we need to have a talk," Roxie said in a serious tone while taking a seat in a nearby chair. Pop Roxie took a seat across the table from her, nodding his head. Too afraid to even utter a word, just in case he might say even the wrong syllable. Roxie laughed in the back of her mind, realizing that way too often was it when she, the daughter, was scolding her father like a child that desperately needed guidance from their parent, "I just got a letter from your boss, you haven't been showing up at the docks. You're in danger of losing your job. I know you're going through a phase where want to be some movie star, but you have to remember that you have duties to uphold in the city."

Then he did something that really pissed off Roxie, he seemed to wave her off. As if he were dismissing her, "don't worry, I know what I'm doing Roxie. If my daughter can handle the responsibilties of owning a club and being a Gym Leader. Then I'm sure I can be able to be an actor and still captain my boat."

"Alright, you idiot," she retaliated, already having lost her patience with the deluded man in front of her, "first off, don't compare yourself to me. I worked hard to hold both of the positions that I have. It wasn't something I decided in one day. Second, you obviously can't do both if you can't pay the costs of your boat. Lastly, you have a huge ass list of citizens that need you to ferry them across. You're the only captain that ferries passengers to Castelia and you have an obligation to them. You have responsibilities to yourself, me and all of those people to do what you do best."

Pop Roxie let out a sigh, realizing that he was beat, "okay, Roxie. I'm hearing you. But, I'm not going to give up on this dream of mine. You're not the only one with ambition around here, you know. You'll see, once my movie comes out in theaters, things will change." Roxie had heard enough, she slammed her fist onto her table as she stood abruptly. She then stormed aggressively into her bedroom, leaving her father dumbfounded. He waited patiently for the Gym Leader to emerge from her room, only to find that when she did, she came out with her bass and a suitcase in tow, "what's with the bag?"

"I just can't stand to be around you right now! How can you be so FUCKING STUPID AND SELFISH?! I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW!"

"Alright then, so where will you go then? And you say I don't think things through."

"I don't know yet, but what I DO know, is that I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE!" And with those words, she departed from the building.

* * *

Nate exited the front of the Aspertia Gym to find that it had already gotten pretty late. It had already been Twilight when he passed through the door. His pokemon were already healed, so he decided that perhaps he should stop on by home and have a little relaxation while catching up with his mom. Besides, he wanted her to meet Riolu for the first time, yeah it was a bit silly, but he was very proud of both of his Pokemon. And the simple truth of the matter was that he would love every pokemon he caught, and that right now, he was estatic to catch his next one.

"Heeey," came a piercingly high voice that drew Nate's attention. The big green hat was all the indication that he needed to know who it was, "how was it? How did your Pokémon battle with the Gym Leader go? Oh! If it isn't the Basic Badge! Wow! Amazing! And you just set off on your journey with your Pokémon! You definitely have potential as a Trainer! I'm sure of it! This is from me! It's the TM for the move Return," Bianca seemed to love having this completely one sided conversartion with him. He knew at this point that getting a word in edgewise would prove to be futile. So he accepted the gift and opted to allow her to finish her explanation. "When a Pokémon knows Return, the more it gets along with the Trainer, the more powerful the move is!" She seemed to stop and quietly looked at the gym, almost as if she was waiting for something, "still that Cheren..."

"Bianca," speak of the devil, "it's been two years, hasn't it?"

"Oh wow! W-what's up?" They act as though they came from the same town.

"I thought it would be a good idea to register each other in the Xtransciever!" The new Gym Leader grabbed Nate's arm and comically punched in a few codes against his will, "now, you can communicate with me from your Xtransceiver."

"M-me, too!" She too followed suit and also grabbed the young trainer as he deadpanned at her. "I registered Professor Juniper for you too." These two definetly are from the same place, there was no doubt in Nate's mind. Though he would have to put this little theory to the side for now, as now was the time when his Xtransciever got a call from none other than the Professor herself.

*Blip* "Hi there Nate, I'm Professor Juniper. Bianca told me you accepted the Pokedex! Thank you so much! Thanks to you, we will all know more about Pokemon and be able to get along with them better!" Almost as eccentric as Bianca. No wonder she was picked as her assistant.

"It's no problem at all, Pro-" He was cut off by the blonde next to him.

"Hi, Professor Juniper! It's really interesting over here! There are sooo many Pokemon we couldn't prove were here two years ago!"

Thank you for going so far for this erand, Bianca," her eyes widened as she noticed the forth person that was in the call "And, Cheren, how are you enjoying being a Gym Leader?"

"Professor Juniper, it's been a long time. I'm glad you're doing so well," his smile faltered slightly as he scowled a bit, "the Gym position is very tough...If I had my usual partners..."

'_Usual?!' _Nate couldn't believe what he heard. This guy was tough enough as it was. And now he finds out, that he actually has a more powerful team. '_So what was I batling earlier? Some sorta nerfed team for weak trainers.'_

"Oh, Cheren..." Juniper continued, "having battles that come down to the wire will make you a Gym Leader who deepens the bonds between your challengers and their Pokemon, right? It'll be fine."

Bianca seeme ready to burst, "Cheren's a Gym Leader, I'm an Assistant Pokemon Professor, and Hil-..I mean Nate here is a new trainer, but we always have Pokemon by our sides!" Cheren was able to notice that she seemed a little off by that statement, but decided he'd ask her about it later.

"That's right Bianca. Our world is a world where we live with Pokemon. Everyone! keep that in mind as your dreams with your Pokemon. Particularly you, Nate. The Pokedex may be important, but... First enjoy your journey with your Pokemon to your heart's content!" *Blip*

"Hey, Nate! Isn't Professor Juniper cool," Bianca was getting into one of her rambles, "if you talk to her on the Xtransciever, she'll evaluate the completeness of your Pokedex or tell you a lot about how Pokemon evolve. And you can call us, too, of course! I'll tell you how well you and your pokemon are getting along, OKAY?!"

"Bianca makes a good point," Cheren built off of her comment, "I'll tell you what I know about Pokemon Abilities and Pokemon type matchups."

"Alright, the gym is this way, Rosa...hey wait, is that Nate?"

Said boy could only sigh as he knew who the two teenagers heading his way were, "hey Hugh. Sup Rosa. What took you guys so long?"

Rosa was the one to respond to the question, "Terrible, after all three of us chased off those Team Plasma goons and rescued Herdier, Captain Rage over here decides that an extra search should be conducted just in case there were any more grunts. Meanwhile, you sneak off to do Arceus knows what. So I'd like to know just what that was," she demanded crossing her arms. Nate simply reached into his bag and pulled out a rectangular case. Opening it, he displayed his very first badge. Hugh seemed to act indifferent towards it but Nate his friend was impressed. Rosa on the other hand, had her eyes light up at the sight as she admired the small piece of metal. However, her face soon turned to reflect her annoyance, "you really couldn't wait for me so I could see the whole battle."

"It's not like I need to ask for your permission or anything, Rosa. I'm the big brother, remember?"

He knew he had hit his target right in the middle as she saw the female brunette go red with frustration, "yeah, by only like fifthteen minutes."

"Fifthteen minutes and twenty- seven seconds, actually. And in that short amount of time, I managed to grow fifthteen time smarter tahn you are."

As the two of them bickered and Hugh watched in amusement, the Gym Leader and Assistant Professor began to have side conversation. "So, Cheren, do those two remind of any other set of twins that we happen to know?"

"Yeah, but not just in terms of banter or personality. Nate even battles like Hilbert did. Makes me wonder if him and Hilda ever found N out there...So, is everything ok, I think I know how you feel at the moment."

"Yeah, thanks Cheren, I guess Hilbert has just been on my mind a lot. I-I guess I just really miss him..."

The Leader sent her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure they'll return home soon enough."

Bianca beamed back, "guess we're just hopeless at this point." Her weak attempt at humor had somehow gotten the pair to laugh mainly at just how true it was. Their jovial outbursts caught the attention of Hugh, who jumped as soon as he made eye contact with Cheren, "are you the Gym Leader? One, Two, Three-let's battle!" At their friend's hot-headedness, the two trainers facepalmed. What a disrespectful way to request a battle.

"You look like a tough Trainer," said Gym Leader seemed to seize up his challenger, "please come into my Pokemon Gym. You too." He gestured to Rosa, who jumped up and down in her spot before following in after Hugh.

"Alright, Rosie, I'm heading home. I'll see ya there after the battle," Nate called out to his twin, good luck!"

Bianca was slightly confused, "huh, I thought you'd want to see the battle."

"Oh, umm...I guess. But I'm heading out again tomorrow and I think my friends here deserve to relax a bit."

"AWWW," the young woman cooed, "that's very sweet of you. I can see why Cheren was so happy after his battle with you. You genuinely care about your Pokemon, and I can't wait to see your progress. Which reminds me..." Bianca held out her hand as if expecting be given something. After a few moments, Nate figured out what she wanted and held out his forearm with a sigh. The sixteen year old grabbed his wrist and held her Xtransciever over his own. After a beep, she let go. "There you go, now you can use C-Gear. The C-Gear is a cool device for communications, such as Infrared Connection or Nintendo Wi-Fi connection."

"Umm...thanks? But what is it used for? And what's Nintendo?"

"Oh it's awesome! You can use it to connect to other People that have this device. Using it, you can have virtual battles with Trainers and also trade with them. And as for Nintendo, well they're the people who are in charge of almost, if not all of the wireless internet connections throughout the world! Surprised you didn't know about them. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Just going to see my mom is all."

"You know, there's another Pokemon Gym in Virbank City, which is just past Floccesy Town. The Gym Leader there may be tough, though I'm sure that as long as you trust and believe in your team, you should do fine. I'm really rooting for you here." Nate smiled at the blonde. There was no doubt that Bianca was a bit of a charismatic scatterbrain. However, Nate was surpirsed to find that she was also remarkebly wise for her age. He felt glad that he was able to meet her and call her at the very least an aquaintence. "Alright, you should get on home. If I keep you here any longer your sister might have time to battle Cheren and get to your house before you. Now go on, you have a big adventure ahead of you." With a nod and a smirk, the brunette set off on his destination, completely oblivious but still open to whatever was to come.

* * *

**A/N: And that is chapter one. Anyone who has made it up to this point, I just want to say thanks for reading. This is my second fanfic ever, and my first Pokemon one. If you want to read my other story, fair warning, it's about Fire Emblem Awakening. So if you're a fan of that series, I invite you to read it, and if you're not a fan of Fire Emblem, you're free to read too. I'll be uploading every two weeks or so, though I might take vacations. Which is weird since this what I like to do in my free time.**

**Lastly, I really welcome feedback. Whether it be positive, criticism, or somewhere in the middle, I still find it to be support that can help me improve on my writing. So I encourage everyone to leave reviews. Just no bashing, and I'm not overly sensitive or anything, but when I get a review or comment, I want it to be productive. Like, someone saying, "I want to see more of this or try to include this more into your writing," is completely fine. But I don't want some troll in the comments, because I do that too (guilty as charge) and I just feel crappy afterwards. So that's it, so I'll part with these words, "Live, Long and Prosper."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone, it's me, DDW. I'm back with chapter two and I'm...umm...I think that's about it. Umm...well CHAPTER 2, onward. Enjoy. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...although I do have a couple plushies if that counts.**

"Waaahhh," was the very first syllable to come out of Nate's mouth. Last night was one of the best night's sleep he had in a while. It's not like he had nightmares or trouble sleeping, he just felt a lot more relaxed. His ears then picked up the sound of light snoring. Looking down at his body, he saw what he believed was the source of the sound he was hearing. Riolu was reclined on his left leg, with his arms crossed. Even asleep, he looked focused, albeit comfortable. On his chest however was none other than his starter. Oshawott on the otherhand, was not as composed as their counterpart. However, he was certainly comfortable, being splayed out on his master's chest. This was something that the brunette could easily get used to. "Heh, maybe it'll be even more comfortable with a complete team of six."

"Nate," his mother walked into his room, "oh sorry. Well, breakfast is ready, even your sister and her pokemon started eating. So tell the boys to wake up and come over to the dining area, please."

"Alright guys, you heard her. Up, up, up," he stood up letting his Pokemon wake, stretching the sleep out of their systems. Oshawott beared a lazy smile, as Riolu kept a deadpanned stare on his trainer. "Don't give me that look. I would have let you sleep in, but my mom's in charge around here and she says goes." He extended his arm to the both of them, and Oshawott quickly responded with climbing up onto his head and laying on him. At first glance you'd think nate were wearing some silly hat. Rolling his eyes, Riolu climbed up slowly and sat on his shoulder, arms crossed, "well, at least we're making progress...heh, let's goo eat then." He sat down for breakfast as he listened to his sister recall her battle from the previous late evening. With her mouth full, of course.

"Smo," she started off, "mit mas mown mo mee mand my SSSmimey mer-."

"I don't...umm..." Nate interupted, "I don't understand what you're saying." Riolu seemed to let out a small chuckle as Rosa tried repeating herself louder. Their mother, who thought it was charming, interceeded.

"Rosa dear, don't talk with food in your mouth, please."

"Moh," Rosa quickly covered her mouth and swallowed, "gee, thanks a lot Nate. Anyway, as I was saying it was down to me and Snivy here. Cheren's Lillipup was already paralyzed from the battle with Mareep. In the end, that wa a deciding factor in our matchups. A solid Leaf Storm and it was all over. The end result, this AWESOME Basic Badge."

"Well, that's very cool sis," Nate responded, offering his partners some Pokeblocks. Riolu seemed to only favor the sweet kind, and Oshawott liked anything he ate. He knew they weren't the newest thing, but Nate trusted Devon Corp. products over all other brands. Poffins has a tendency to...well let's just say the fire department has had a few run-ins with poffin machines. "Any plans for what you're doing next?"

She beamed in responce, "not a clue." His responce was to facepalm. "What about you guys?"

"Ohh, umm...I guess we're headed to Virbank City. There's a Gym there and we're going to challenge the Leader there. The trip should take a few hours so if I leave in the next hour, I should be there by five."

"Oh wow, can we come too? Pleeeeeease, pretty please?"

"Um...sure?"

"Okay, so we should bring Hugh then too. Aside from the fact that he'd like the opportunity to challenge another Gym. I think he should be supervised because he is a little...ehhh impulsive."

"Sounds like we have a plan, then. After breakfast, we'll gather our favorite short tempered pal, and head off to Virbank City." Nate didn't know what it was, but since he woke up, he felt as though he was just going to have one of those lucky days.

(Transition)-

Roxie didn't know what it was, but as she woke up, she felt as though she was going to have one of those unlucky days. After her fight with her father, she made a trip to her Pokemon Gym/Club. At the moment, she had just woken up in her office in the back room. While she didn't care how her apartment looked, her office was another thing. She had painted the walls white with purple horizontal stripes. Gray tiles on the Gray stone tiles on the floor and a black fouton that she was currently using as her bed. The usually energetic and loose fourteen year old, seemed a tad composed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Getting up from her sleep, she walked past her desk by the corner of the room and stepped into her private bathroom to do her morning rituals.

"Man...I sure do look like shit today." Her skin was paler, hair all over the place, the bags under her eyes were dark and evident, and on her cheeks were dry trails of old tears from the night before. She snorted in a somewhat defiant way, "I've looked worst though. Guess a little washing up will fix that, and then I'll be ready for challengers. Besides, if Nicky or Jo see me like this, they'll get concerned, and ask me questions and blah blah blah."

Splashing some water onto her face, she began to brush her teeth. With each stroke, words played in her head, '_get out, get out, get out.'_ The same words came to her as she got undressed and showered. And they didn't stop as she got dressed and fixed up her hair, tying it into a standing ponytail near the front of her hair. She was wearing the colors purple and teal, which happened to be her favorite. Stepping out of her office, bass in hand, and onto the stage, she saw that her bandmates had already arrived. Along with an unwanted guest, for in the middle of the dance floor was non other than Braxton, a blue haired Ace Trainer that seemed to have taken an intrest in her, but she really wanted none of that. He, like most Ace Trainers, were really stuck up and when it came down to it, only wanted to battle. Any conversation she had with the guy was about her team and not her, which needless to say, didn't really help her self image. '_This guy just wants to sleep with me so he can ask for a trade or something. Jackass.' _She simply ignored him and continued to set up her equipment.

"Hey, Roxie," he approached with an air of a snob, "I don't have anything better to do, so I was wondering if you wan-" He was cut off by the sound of blairing speakers sounding off right next to him. Roxie made innocent a face as she could.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," when he tried to continue, she strummed her guitar strings harshley again. Effectively cutting the guy off, she allowed herself a smirk as he decided to take his leave.

"So Rox," Roxie truned her head to Billy Jo, "why'd you get here so early? Usually you're the last one here."

"I slept in my office last night and I'll be crashing here for a bit. That's all I have to say on the matter so don't waste your breath asking more questions, alright?" Nicky and Billy Jo shared a sympathetic look as they more or less had an idea of what happened the night before. They really wanted her to het out of the city and she was going to. But then she was offered the Gym and the her band was doing well so she had responsibilities that couldn't be ignored. It must have been killing her to see her father doing the opposite.

After several hours of practice, Roxie spoke up, "alright guys, I don't think we have any challengers today. We should start packing-"

"Wait!" yelled a voice as the doors opened, revealing a brown haired girl with what seemed seemed like long buns tied in her hair and a boy with spikey dark blue hair. If it weren't for the bright lighting, she'd have thought his hair was black. "We challenge the Virbank City Gym."

"We?! What the hell do you mean, 'we'!"

Rosa responded fast and just as boldly, "I mean WE...as US...and who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the Gym Leader here! Name's Roxie," she extended her hand to the girl first. "I like you, you're not just another punk. You look like you could actually pose a challenge to me and I accept. Most of time challengers come in here and get scared off as soon as I utter a word. But you both stood your ground. Alright, how about this? I'll have a battle with each of you and we'll use one Pokemon each?"

Rosa grabbed the white haired girl's hand and shook. "Alright, let's get this battle started."

(Transition)-

While his sister and friend went straight to the Gym to earn a badge, Nate decided that perhaps he could go looking through the Virbank Complex. Apparantly there were some pretty cool and slightly rare Pokemon in the area. The idea of gaining a new teamate seemed to really draw him in. He may be new to this, but Nate felt as though the friendship between he and his pokemon was more important than the amount of badges he earned.

***Rustle* **He heard a noise coming from the grass nearby. "Alright, here we go," and with those words he braced himself, taking a step into the grass. Not even a second after that, a blur of yellow flew out of the grass and attacked with a electric attack. Nate countered with a Pokeball, "Riolu, use protect!" The small fighting type appeared and created green sphere around himself whie jumping into the attack. He protected himself and his trainer.

"El.." the Pokemon landed in front of the pair, looking about ready to fight them. It was yellow with a round body and bulky arms. The two horns, if you'll call them that, resembled what looked like a plug for a walk outlet. The body had black stripes and a thunderbolt in the center.

"A wild Elekid appeared, huh? Do you think you can help me catch it, Riolu?" Said Pokemon nodded his head in agreement. It didn't like to show that it was too eager though. Riolu did like to impress his master, but it had way too much self respect to turn into Oshawott who adores Nate. "Alright then, let's start this off with a...wait, what is it doing?"

Elekid seemed to be a little more...well rude, then some of the Pokemon Nate has met since he started his journey. Let's just saying that Elekid's hand was in an impolite gesture, and leave it at that. "Alright, Riolu...we are DEFINETLY catching this guy now. Start with Quick Attack. The hound like Pokemon sped forward before its foe could even react. Elekid got up slowly and turned towards them. It then began to spin it's arms faster, then faster, until it looked like two wheels were on it's sides. It then shot out a Thundershock attack that could have easily been mistaken for a Thunderbolt. It was shooting off wildly and without any control. "Wow, this little guy is even stronger than normal too. Hey Elekid?!"

"El?" The small yellow Pokemon stopped it minute rampage for a second. It seemed intrigued that this human wanted to talk to him. Most of the time they just wanted to battle wild Pokemon here. It listened to what the trainer had to say.

"I just wanted to say, that the more I battle with you, the more I want you to join me and my team. I think you're a very cool Pokemon. Are you ready?" Elekid became slightly bashful and nodded it's head in determination. "Alright then, Riolu, use Force Palm." Riolu did just that, thrusting his hand foward, but the Elekid ducked the attack and gave a quick Low Kick. Riolu was tripped and sent rolling. "That's alright Riolu. Come on, one more Force Palm!" The Emanation Pokemon jumped forward and this time struck his foe squre in the chest.

Elekid was sent flailing, but it was caught by Nate, "whoa, that was close. You alright there?" The yellow creature gave a small nod. "Nice work Rilou," he extended a fist to the small blue canine, which Riolu gave a small pound into. He then placed Elekid down so he could address him, but first, the brunette placed a Pokeball on the ground."Well, I think this battle is pretty much over. Wanna join us, we're about to healed up then get something to eat. I would really like you to join us." Elekid seemed to think about, really think about it. He could stay here, but there was something drawing him to this human, as if fate was somehow able to enter his mind and tell him to agree. The Pokemon took one of it's claws and tapped the button on the Pokeball, then he engulfed in a red light that seemed to absorb him into the mechanism. Nate smiled at the ball as it shook slightly once, then had tiny stars shoot out the top of it. "Alright, we just got a new Pokemon! Oshawott and Elekid, come on out!"

"Oshawott/ Elekid."

"Hey Oshawott, this is our new team mate. Say hi to Elekid."

"Oshawott," the small otter greeted as it grabbed it's hand and shook. It then seemed to glare slightly at it's trainer, "Osha, Oshawott, wott wott." It then turned with a huff. One that made Riolu laugh a bit.

"You want to watch all of the battles from now on? Well, fine. You big baby," he then grabbed the little tyke and gave it a noogie. The Pokemon was sent into hysterics as it's master messed with him. Elekid seemed to join into rumble without a second thought. Riolu on the other hand, stood there, arms crossed for a moment. Letting out a small sigh, it too joined into the rumble.

(transition)-

"Alright, since you both won you both get badges...blah blah blah." Roxie said. She was definetly not in the best of moods. Today just wasn't her day. Yestesterday she was thinking that no trainer could beat her and now she gets knock off by both of the challengers today BULLSHIT. She was just not getting strong enough by battling the Pokemon in the area. And now she has a one hundred percent losing rate for the day. "Well I guess that's the last chellenger for the day, huh? We better start packing up, guys."

"Well, actually..." Rosa spoke up after Roxie finished.

"What?"

"There's another guy on his way. He's going to challenge you, and he should be here soon. He's my brother."

Roxie let out a little sigh, "fine. But only cause I like you. Though right now, I need a break, but I'll be back in a bit." The blonde then left, leaving the others alone without any idea where she was going. Her bandmates then silently conversed with eachother. "Hey, Jo?"

"Yeah, Nicky?"

"Is it me, or did Roxie seem a little...depressed about something?"

"Well, of course she is. She just lost twice in a row, then she has all that crap with her dad and she's just doubting herself now."

Meanwhile, Roxie had already gotten her Pokemon healed at the Pokemon Center. How the hell did she lose twice in a row? They said they were from Aspertia City, so they must have beaten the Gym Leader there. So they were more experienced than other trainers she fought. And now she had another challenge on the way from someone like them. "Roxie?! Hey Roxie!"

"Oh shit..." she recognized the voice too fast for her own liking, "what do you want, old man?"

"I-I jus wanted to say," her father started off, "that I'm sorry about last night. I didn't want you to leave like you did. Can you please come home?"

"That depends, are you still going to pursue a life of fandom and bad decisions?"

"Yes I am. In fact..."

"Oh my Mew, you're headed there right now, aren't you" she asked acusingly. She didn't notice a person passing by who couldn't help but overhear.

"Roxie, don't try to stop me! I'm off to Pokestar Studios to live up my true potential! My dream is to be a ship captain AND a movie star!"

"Get real! You're a captain already, aren't you? If that ship doesn't move, you're going to cause lots of trouble!"

Pop Roxie then gave a smirk, as if he had the perfect response, "oh, dear daughter. You split your time between your responsibilities as a Gym Leader and with you band, right?" Rolling her eyes, Roxie nodded her head reluctantly, "I can do that too." He then left the Gym Leader alone, feeling completely stupid. She then completely spaced out, forgetting that she was outside in public and failing to notice Nate, who was watching her sudden outburst.

"AAAAAAH," she screamed out in frustration. "You dim-witted...dense...dumb...daft...dippy...

dorky...doltish DOFUS! Doing double duty isn't the problem! You're causing problems for people! Keeping people from getting where they're going because of sheer selfishness is unforgivable! I've HAD it! I'm going to the Gym!"

"Umm...excuse me?"

"WHAT IS IT?!"

Despite being terrified of the small teenager, he stood his ground, albeit timidly. He wasn't scared of her because of her fury, but mostly because, as his mom would put it, he got shy around pretty girls. "You umm...you said you were the Gym Leader of the Virbank City Gym?"

"That's right, I'm the Gym Leader around here. What of it?" He looked a little familiar, she couldn't quite place it though. She was sure she had never seen him before. Though she had to look away, because the more she observed him, the more she found him to be attractive. '_What is up with his hair? It's so...wild. I think I like it."_

"Well, I'm actually on my way there too. Guess I'm here to challenge you to a Gym battle."

"Wait a second, do you have a sister, brown hair in HUGE buns with long strands at the end? And a friend with spikey blue hair, who's a little...well.."

"Overbearing, exagerative, dramatic?"

"YEAH! Though the words I'd use would be much more mean."

"Yep, that's Hugh and Rosie alright. So, I'm guessing they already challenged you then?"

"Yeah, they did," she began to walk in the direction of the Gym and he followed suit. "Name's Roxie, by the way. And you are?"

"Ohh, I'm Nate. I'm Rosa's twin brother. So how did my the two of them fair against you?"

"They did very well actually They both earned a badge, in fact I was just coming back from the Pokemon Center."

"That good, eh?" Nate was surprised at how much of a switch the girl's mood had made. "So what type do you specialize in?"

"Poison, is my type. Which reminds me, your sister was amazing, she managed to beat my Pokemon with her Snivy! And it has the type disadvantage!"

Yep, she was deifnetly easily excitable, "yeah, she's always been very fascinated by battling and loves to study them! She has always wanted to battle, and now that she has a Pokemon, I don't think anyone or anything can stop her."

"Alright, we're here." They made it to the front door of what looked like a club of some sort. She wasn't taking him to a club like if it were a date or something. His face then began to get very warm as he felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"I thought we were heading to the Gym."

"This is the Gym, dumbass. Take a closer look," she pointed to a symbol on the front door of the facility. It looked like a Pokeball, but with a triangle going through it. Now that he thought about it, he remembered seeing it somewhere before recently, although the memory eluded him at the moment. "This is the mark of the Pokemon League, anything associated with it, is given this emblem. All official Gyms display it, you must have seen it at Cheren's place." THAT'S where he saw it, when he earned his Basic Badge.

"You know Cheren?"

"Well, yeah. The league officials meet every few months to discuss events and with all the shit that's been happening, we've had a few more meetings than usual. So, are we gonna go in or are we just gonna spend the night staring at doors." Opening the door, she walked in the building with him in tow. The entrance was just a set of stairs, the walls were shades of gray, with posters pasted onto them in random spots. Nate didn't get a good look at any of them as he was more concetrated on keeping his footing and not tumbling down what he suspected were stairs hard enough to probably give him a serious injury. The slightly enigmatic blonde led him to a pair of gray door.

Nate managed to slip his arm out from her grasp, the last thing he wanted was Hugh or, Arceus forbid, Rosa getting the wrong impression. Roxie didn't seem to notice, however. The boy furrowed his brow as he noticed another detail on the door, it had what looked to be bootprints on it. '_Hmm...I wonder where those-"_ and she kicked the door open. *WHAM*

The strangest part was that she giggled as she did it. Watching her walk in and up to the stage, the brunette let out another of his famous sighs and said to himself, "of course. Of course I'm starting to like such a crazy and weird girl." Walking through the doorway, he saw an exuberant Rosa.

"Hey Nate, what kept you so long, ya Slowpoke?"

"Well, had a little run in with Roxie here. By the way, I thought Hugh was going to be here too?"

*Sigh* "Yeah, the guy swore he could 'sense Team Plasma's presence in the town.' So he went after 'them.' He's we're the only ones that can tolerate him."

"Heh, someone has to. I don't think he'd make it this long without us babysitting him." He then noticed another presence in the room. A guy with blue hair and an orange jacket was sitting at one of the rooms tables. He kept staring at the blonde on stage in a way that just seemed to upset Nate. And what made things worst was that he noticed that Roxie knew too, and the Ace Trainer was making her uncomfortable. Nate decided to test the guy out with an extended hand, "hey, I'm Nate. I'm kinda passing through here. You are?"

The teenager in question, looked up and grabbed Nates hand and shook it. "Name's Braxton, I'm Roxie's boyfriend. Or at least I will be as soon as she says yes." Yep, Nate was sure he didn't like this guy. Although, it wasn't like HE was Roxie's actual boyfriend, so what did he have to be jealous about. It's not like they were dating, hell he just met her less than an hour ago. However, he still felt this instant connection with her, and he was very protective of that connection.

"Well good luck with that."

"And good luck with your Gym Battle," Braxton said in the same tone Nate had. And because it was in that tone, Nate knew that none of them had been geuine when they had wished the other luck.

**A/N: Well that's chapter two everyone. I'm starting classes this week so I'll see what I can do, but as always, I want to say thank you for reading and if you don't mind, I ask for some feed back on my writing. I'd really appreciate your opinion. I also like to respond to reviews. So...**

**BananaFoxKayri:** **First off, love the name lmao. Secondly, thanks for your feedback, I really like the length of the review you left. It gave me a lot to think about when I was typing this up. I'll also be taking in your suggesstions in my other work. So once more thanks for the feedback.**

**Alright, well that's it for this week, I should be able to upload Chapter 3 in two weeks. And as always, "Live long and Prosper."**


End file.
